


The happy times we had together (ErrorFresh One-shot)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Angst, Character Death, Errorfresh - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Sad, Sans - Freeform, depressed, error, fresh, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: Error remembers the past relationship he had with Fresh and the promise they made together. Unfortunately, that promise was broken.(Note: It's terrible)
Relationships: ErrorFresh, ErrorxFresh
Kudos: 13





	The happy times we had together (ErrorFresh One-shot)

Error sat in the grass next to Fresh. The stars were beautiful and the silence made it just so much better. Fresh leaned his head on Error’s shoulder. Error knew how he could make Fresh happy, so he started humming a bit. This caused Fresh to look up. “Whatcha doing?” he asked. “noThinG, jUst HumMinG”.

He started humming with him. Fresh cuddled into Error’s jacket. His cheeks had been dusted with purple. “I love you, Glitchy..” Error looked down at him. “I love you, too” He kissed the top of his skull. Error started to talk about constellations and planets. Fresh didn’t really care for them, but paid attention anyways. 

“E, can I ask you something?

“suRe, gO aheAd”

“Do you promise to never leave me?”

“oF couRse, whY woUld I eVer leAve yOu?”

“Pinky promise?”

“PinkY prOmisE.”

Error woke up suddenly. He was...crying? He slowly curled back up into a ball and held Fresh’s jacket close to him. Error began sobbing uncontrollably. “yOu proMised! wE madE a pRomiSe!” he couldn’t stop himself. “yOu saiD yoU woulD nEveR leaVe me..”

A portal opened, but he ignored it.

“i’M sorRy..”


End file.
